


Miss you like hell

by Katzenkinder



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Adult Content, Boys In Love, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Horniness, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Sexting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzenkinder/pseuds/Katzenkinder
Summary: Sexting is something Eliott knows he will be shit at but he's wiling to try new things with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 36
Kudos: 226





	1. Lundi

Steam clouds Eliott's vision as he steps out of the shower. He gives his hair a good rub down before wrapping the towel around his waist. The thought of shaving crosses his mind briefly but he decides against it. There's no one around to look nice for anyway. Lucas is on holiday with his mom. Lucas had been incredibly anxious before he left but fortunately by his texts and Instagram stories he's having a good time. 

But, Christ, he misses his boyfriend.

Eliott sighs as he picks up his phone. It's been glued to his side ever since Lucas left. Missing a single text or a call from him is not an option. The little blue light blinks in the corner - a notification!! He quickly unlocks his phone, nearly dropping it in the sink.

**Lucas 17h02**

Send nudes 😘

Eliott laughs through his nose. Lucas always finds a way to make him smile but this, this is something new and he's not sure how to react. No ones ever asked him for nudes before so naturally he’s first reaction is to turn beet red and deflect like a motherfucker.

**Eliott 17h03**

Bonsoir mon amour

How r u?

**Lucas 17h03**

I'm fucking bored 😖

Mom's out

Eliott knows instantly he's going to be shit at stuff like this especially since he still feels like a dork around Lucas. He continues to deflect.

**Lucas 17h04**

Please?

🙏🏻

**Eliott 17h04**

Miss me?

**Lucas 17h04**

Always 

I starting missing you the day I left 🥺

Happiness floods his body and gives his confidence a much needed boost. How does Lucas always know the right things to say? He smiles down at his phone before letting the towel drop to the floor.  _ Ok, Lallement, if you insist _ . Turning his back to the mirror, Eliott throws a cheeky smirk over his shoulder, snaps a photo, and sends it. He didn’t specify what kind of nudes he wanted anyway.

**Lucas 17h08**

🍑👀

**Eliott 17h08**

Love u

**Lucas 17h08**

You’re the best boyfriend

Love you too 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Eliott lies in his bed, eyes closed and lost in the music blasting from his headphones. He looks like he could be asleep but when his phone vibrates on his chest he picks it up automatically. Another message from Lucas.It's an image. Eliott bites his lower lip, equal parts wary and excited.

  
  


**Lucas 20h36**

Nice is beautiful in the evening

It’s a photo of a brilliant orange sunset through an open window. It's quite pretty but the focal point is not the colorful sky nor the sprawling cityscape. It’s the pair of slim, golden legs stretched out on a bed that grab his attention. The endless amount of bare skin suggests Lucas was naked when he took the picture. Eliott takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out as he saves the picture. 

**Eliott 20h37**

It really is


	2. Mardi

Eliott’s finishing up dinner when his phone vibrates. His dad's eyes flicker toward him briefly. "Is that Lucas?" 

"Yeah….um...I'll be right back." 

He slips out of his chair and heads across the hallway, reddening when he catches his parents shooting looks at each other. A thought occurs to him. Did he ever act this way with Lucille? He honestly can't remember. Probably not. He's completely smitten by this beautiful blue eyed boy. It’s an odd word to use but there's simply no other one to describe how he feels. Plus he’s always been a romantic at heart.

Eliott flops down on the couch in the front room, unlocks his phone, and pulls up the photo. It would have been an ordinary selfie of his messy haired, sun kissed boyfriend. However his tongue’s doing something entirely too suggestive with a vanilla ice cream cone. It’s so over the top but goddamn it, it turns him on. It takes him a moment to think of a nonchalant reply because he’s been staring at that pink tongue, remembering what it’s capable of. The last thing Eliott wants is for Lucas to think he's a hornball who gets jealous of an ice cream cone which, in fact, he is.

**Eliott**

Looks good

**Lucas**

It's ok

I'd rather be licking something else rn

  
  


Scratch that. He’s in good company.

  
  


**Lucas**

Yikes

Ok 

that was fucking lame

**Eliott**

🤣

**Lucas**

I'm so fucking dumb

I need Mika to teach me how to flirt in gay

**Eliott**

French is fine bb

**Lucas**

I know of you know what I mean asshole!!

Eliott's shoulders shake with laughter. It's so easy to rile Lucas up. Eliott does it on purpose of course a huffy Lucas is very cute. Much like a spiky hedgehog. 

**Lucas**

I blame you

u show up and my brain turns to mush

**Eliott**

You don’t have to try so hard

I'm very wooable 😊

**Lucas**

SIR

You're so fucking cute

**Eliott**

🦝❤🦔

I love u 

**Lucas**

Love u too

  
  
  
  
  


**Eliott**

So……

How do you say that in gay?

**Lucas**

🖕🏻

**Eliott**

Oh my 😳


	3. Mercredi

It's only a matter of time before Eliott dreams of Lucas. Now he's awake and bothered in the middle of the night, and his bed is far too hot. He kicks off the blanket irritably and glares at his cock tenting the front of his pants. Seriously? He's really not in the mood to deal with this. He considers rubbing one out just so he could go back to bed - being up late when he doesn't want to be is the worst - when an idea strikes him. 

He grabs his phone, nearly upturning his bedside lamp when he turns it on. Settling back down, he opens the camera app and aims the lens at his lap. He’s about to snap a photo when he reconsiders.

No, it's definitely not good enough. 

He wants a photo that will drive Lucas wild. So he tugs the waistband of his pants as far down as it can go without revealing anything, and strokes himself a bit for good measure. Nothing wrong with a little help. His face is painfully hot but the thought of beating Lucas at his own game thrills him so he snaps a photo and sends it along with a message before he can chicken out.

**Eliott** __

thinking of you 

❤

Now he waits, stomach tight with anticipation. He wonders how Lucas will react. Seconds tick by in silence, then minutes. Eliott cools down and when his fevered brain slowly disengages from his hormones he shifts into full panic mode. 

That was a mistake, wasn't it? 

What if he made Lucas uncomfortable? 

Or maybe he was just asleep? 

But either way he was going to see the photo so Eliott should have asked before sending it. He's halfway through texting an apology when his phone pings. This an audio clip from Lucas. He presses play and waits. At first he hears static like Lucas had dropped his phone followed by a brief period of ringing silence that makes Eliott's ears prickle. Then the heavy breathing starts sending Eliott scrambling for his earbuds. 

Earbuds shoved in, he restarts the clip from the beginning. Alone in his hotel bedroom in Nice, Lucas recorded himself jerking off. Eliott shucks his pants down, cock half hard. He spits into his hand to the sounds of Lucas's soft moans and fists his cock. He pictures Lucas in the same room, sharing the same bed, touching themselves until they are both overwhelmed and senseless under the lustful watch of the other. 

Staccato moans are carried on rushed, shallow pants. Lucas always does that especially when he's having really, really good time and the more excited he becomes the louder he gets. Eliott can't take it anymore. Between the audible porn pumping into his brain and his own pent up frustrations he finishes before the end of the recording. He strokes himself through his orgasm to the sound of his boyfriend coming with a sultry groan that sounds a lot like Eliott's name. It's followed by whispered, post coital swearing and an order to delete the message or else. Eliott ignores the warning and saves the file. Like hell he'll delete it. 

**Eliott**

Wow

🎧🤯

**Lucas**

Good night mon amour 

**Eliott**

Good night bb

  
  



	4. Jeudi

**Jeudi**

Eliott's stuck. He doesn't know how their little game will proceed. In the morning their easy banter and idle conversations resumes like normal but in the back of his mind Eliott can't stop thinking about how he's going to up the ante. He wants to surprise Lucas - maybe turn him on a little more than necessary. Who knew time apart would be so thrilling? Eliott feels like his cresting over the edge of a rollercoaster's first hill only to hang there suspended before the breathtaking plunge.

Then he gets the idea. 

It's diabolic. 

It's absolutely perfect. 

It will definitely top Lucas's sound clip and make him just as bothered and frustrated as Eliott had been the other night.

He puts his earbuds in and plays Lucas's audio clip later that night. He really needs to let off some steam. He closes his eyes and lets his mind wander as he palms his cock through the fabric of his sweatpants. He feels himself harden. In his mind's eye Lucas who's doing the touching. He's kneeling between Eliott's legs. He drags his full, pink lips lightly along the hard length in front of his face. His blue eyes, open and intense, stare up at Eliott, drinking in the view, pleased as punch by the effect he has on his boyfriend. Deep down Lucas enjoys being a tease.

Ok. Enough playtime. Eliott shimmies his boxers down, turns his camera on, and presses the red circle in the corner. Holding his phone aloft, he takes himself in his right hand. He's quiet, too self conscious to say anything, but allows a few soft grunts and gasps when the pleasure gets to be too much to handle quietly. 

_ Fuck, Eliott. I want you. _

Imagining he's the reason for Lucas's desperate moans, he picks up the pace. He doesn't know if the camera is pointing in the right direction anymore but he's so close he can't stop to check. Lost in his head, he sees Lucas facedown on the bed, ass bare and elevated as he let's Eliott fuck him as hard as he wants. 

That's Eliott’s coup-de-grace and suddenly he's coming. For one brief moment it feels like Lucas is there with him as pleasure wrecks him. He shoots again and again, body trembling from aftershocks, and he can't stop himself from imagining he's coming inside Lucas. When he opens his eyes, the sight of his empty room is a stark reminder that he's still alone.

He collapses against the mattress, breathing heavily, hardly feeling any of his bones, and ends the recording. Then he cleans up after what feels like an eternity, sends the video, and then promptly deletes it. He hopes it's decent enough. He's too embarrassed to watch a video of himself rubbing one out to be sure.

And then the waiting game ensues. It's fucking agony. Then his phone chimes.

**Lucas**

Youre going to fuck me as soon as I get back

**Eliott**

Baby

You know I will

**Lucas**

Aaaaaaaaaa

💦💦💦

**Eliott**

😈


	5. Vendredi

**Lucas**

U wanna go on a date?

**Eliott**

❤❤❤

When you get back?

**Lucas**

No

Video chat, papi

👴🏻

**Eliott**

Very funny 

When? 

**Lucas**

Tomorrow

20h?

**Eliott**

**☹**

Idriss wanted to go to the movies

**Lucas**

Are you fucking with me?

**Eliott**

😇

**Lucas**

Be serious for one goddamn minute

**Eliott**

20 is perfect

**Lucas**

I miss you so much

This sucks

**Eliott**

I miss you too

Can't wait to see your face 

**Lucas**

Just my face?

**Eliott**

And hear your voice

And look into your pretty blue eyes

Maybe ask you to take your shirt off

Haven't decided

**Lucas**

Oooh

Talk dirty to me daddy 🤤

**Eliott**

**…..**

U ruined it

**Lucas**

You'll still date me tho right? 🥺

**Eliott**

Forever

**Lucas**

I can't wait til tomorrow night daddy

xoxo

**Eliott**

Fuck off


	6. Samedi

Eliott is a lot of things - romantic, flighty, and unfortunately always late. That's why he holes up in his room half an hour before their date begins so he's on time and he nearly upends his dinner in his eagerness to accept the incoming video call on his laptop. Immediately Lucas's face fills up the screen and both smile at each other like the lovesick idiots they are.

"Bonsoir, Mr Demaury." Eliott's heart suddenly feels too big for his chest.

"Mamour, I miss you!" He can't get the words out fast enough. It's so easy to be horny when you're stuck inside your head with nothing to think about but your hot boyfriend, but seeing Lucas now only makes Eliott ache with love. Lucas's perfect hair's wonderfully tousled and his skin's been burnt gold under the care of the Mediterranean sun. Lucas looks like a modern Adonis. 

God, he's  _ sooo _ fucking whipped for him it's not funny. 

Lucas ducks his head, smile turning coy. It's fucking adorable and Eliott suddenly wishes he could reach through the screen and give him a big smooch right on the tip of his nose. "I miss you too, Eliott."

"You're so handsome. All nice and tan. I look like a ghost compared to you," he pouts as he glances down at his ashen forearms. Eliott and sunlight have never been on speaking terms.

"I'll have to drag you to the Plages when I get back."

"Only if you help me with sunscreen. I don't want to turn into a lobster."

"Ok then," Lucas giggles. He's practically glowing and Eliott can't look at anything else. He doesn't want to. "It's a date."

"So what are you having for dinner this fine evening, Mr Lallemant?" He asks to fill the void because by then they've been sitting in silence for too long making googly eyes at each other.

Lucas holds up a plate and Eliott makes out a lumpy mass of red. "Lasagne. What about you?"

"Roasted potatoes and chicken."

Lucas gives him an appraising look. "Looks edible so you obviously didn't make it."

"No, but my mama did," Eliott says smugly. Lucas knows how well his mom cooks and often finds a way to smooth talk his way into having dinner with his family at least once a week. Not that not he needs to. Eliott's mom made sure to tell him Lucas can have dinner anytime.

"Bless mama Demaury. You'd starve without her."

Eliott nods in agreement. There's no sense in pretending he's a great cook. He's fucking terrible and it's better just to accept his fate. "I can't be perfect, you know. Could you imagine having a face like mine and the ability to cook? People would be fawning all over me and I don't want to make you jealous."

"Oh, yeah? You sound pretty cocky about that."

Eliott wiggles his eyebrows, delighted when Lucas ducks his head again, but he can't keep this type of banter up much longer. Not when he's feeling so madly infatuated with the blushing boy on his screen.

"You're so cute." How many times does he have to say it before it gets old? He doesn't think it ever will and he doesn't think Lucas will ever tire of hearing it.

Lucas turns pinker. "Yeah, well you clean up pretty nice yourself."

Yes, Eliott did take the time to shave today but he's still just dressed in an old tank top and sweatpants. Nevertheless Lucas's compliment pleases him. "Should we toast?"

Lucas holds up his bottle of beer with a cheeky grin. "To tonight!"

Later in the evening Lucas switches over to vodka and Eliott joins in because drinking with Lucas is always fun. They play card tricks with the deck Eliott found earlier that day and truth or dare while The Black Keys play in the background courtesy of Lucas. They are both flushed and silly by the time Lucas askes, "Wanna see something?"

Eliott's interest is immediately peeked. "Is this a dare?"

The way Lucas worries his lower lip does funny things to Eliott's dick. "It can be."

"Then yeah I want to see something."

"One sec." He downs a shot with a grimace before diving out of view. There's a loud thump, a generous wave of cursing, then a lot of rustling off screen. He's back a few moments later out of breath and topless.

Eliott tries to play it cool but holy fuck his boyfriend is hot. Lucas is surprisingly ripped for as skinny as he looks and Eliott adores the way his golden skin stretches over all those lean muscles.  _ Like, god damn, take me now, sir. _

"Aw, babe, you finally got your nip pierced," he giggles. "You know I wanted to be there with you when you did that."

"What? No fuck you." Lucas crosses his arms over his chest indignity. Eliott pouts. "What's with you and pierced nipples?"

"It'd look good on you."

"If anyone's getting a piercing it's you, Eliott."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"It'll add to your bad boy look with all your tattoos and your smoking."

"Hey, don't perpetuate stereotypes," Eliott complains while blowing a ring of smoke toward his laptop. "What did you want to show me anyway? Your lack of tan lines?" He noticed how low Lucas's pants cling to his hips and the fact his tan continues downward uninterrupted. 

"No," he says, drawing out the  _ o _ . Lucas looks downright mischievous.

Eliott licks his lips. "What then?"

Lucas looks like he's about to fess up but he changes his mind at the very last second, huffing out a half formed chuckle. "Nevermind. It's a dumb idea."

Eliott is having absolutely none of that. It's like dangling a piece of cake in front of a starving man only to rip it away at the last second. "No no no," he whines. He doesn't care if he sounds pathetic. "Show me!"

"Ok, well, it's a show and tell sort of thing."

Eliott leans back against his pillow and takes a slow drag of his cigarette, considering his options which weren't many since Lucas is both wasted and half naked. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Ok." He pours himself another shot, gulps it down, and then reaches for something Eliott can't see. "Let me know if this makes you uncomfortable, ok?"

Eliott's mind goes blank and his face feels like he just stuck it in a fire. "Well, fuck." He definitely did not foresee this turn of events.

Lucas manages to look both smug and shy as he presents an embarrassingly realistic flesh colored dildo. "I got it yesterday," he says brightly, cheeks on fire. "I think the cashier was trying to pick me up. He said I had a nice ass and he could show me how to use this."

Eliott shakes with laughter. "You're lying!"

"I'm serious! But I told him my daddy wanted the honors because I was being an exceptionally naughty boy."

Eliott digs the heels of his hands into his eyeballs and groans. He can't forget the way Lucas had batted his long, dark lashes or how he bit his knuckle. Mood ruined indefinitely just when it started to get good. "Goddamn it, Lucas!"

"Yeah, that was pretty much the reaction I got." Lucas's laugh is downright shameless. "Serves that creep right."

"Says the perv who bought a sex toy while vacationing with his mom."

"Make fun all you want, Eliott, but one of us is well fucked and it ain't you."

Eliott's mind has a complete and utter meltdown. 

_ Holy shit. _

_ What? _

Lucas is going to make him pop a boner right here and now. 

"Eliott?"

"Huh?"

"You ok?

"Yeah yeah. I'm just really fucking hot. Are you hot? I gotta open a window." He crawls off his bed on unsteady legs and makes a beeline to his window and cracks it. The summer night air cools his hot cheeks as he takes a deep breath in. It's still not enough so he grabs his collar and yanks his shirt off. He returns to his seat after one more shot of whiskey that burns on it's way down. He doesn't know if he needs it or not but he wants it. His head is already swimming and he's tottering somewhere between giddy and seriously inebriated.

"So...you wanna watch me?" 

He doesn't believe his hears. While his brain sluggishly tries to process Lucas's question his dick has already decided what it wants to do. "Yes."

Lucas hits the lights and Eliott does the same. For a moment things get dark but he can still make out his boyfriend in the stark light radiating from his laptop. He knows he's staring. Actually he can't do anything but stare as his sweet boyfriend becomes his own personal camboy. Bare skin, lean muscles, and slim limbs fill Eliott's field of vision as Lucas slowly fucks himself with his new toy. His body is fluid as his hips rock up and down off screen. His head drops back against the bedspread, neck slightly strained, and Eliott wishes he could suck on the exposed flesh until Lucas's flawless skin is peppered with tiny bruises. 

In between long, breathy moans Lucas mentions it can vibrate. It's evident when he switches in on. His mouth falls open, his eyes drop shut, and for the next few sweet moments his body's taunt, not sure how to process the newfound sensation while the vibration works its magic. Eliott can't get to his own dick fast enough.

"Fuck, Eliott," Lucas whines softly, hips rolling fluidly once again. Eliott imagines Lucas making the silicone deeper inside, filling him up, his other hand wrapped around his stiff cock. "I want this to be you. So much."

Eliott's slick fist moves with increasing intent. He must be so pink and tight around the toy _.  _ Fuck _ ,  _ he's not going to last. "Me too. Keep going, baby. I'm so close."

Lucas groans, eyes focused solely on Eliott's cock, and picks up his pace until he's thoroughly fucking himself, and his breath is forced out in gasps every time he slides the toy in to its hilt. Eliott feels his orgasm inching closer and closer, ready to crest at any moment. God he's desperate for release.

"You look so fucking hot. You have no idea." It doesn't even register when he speaks out loud but the words are bubbling up and out of his mouth on their own accord. "I can't wait to get my hands on you, Lucas. I'll make it so good for you."

Lucas bites his lips. "What do you wanna do to me?" Lucas's pleading blue eyes and sinfully deep voice wreck Eliott completely.

"Kiss you. Bite you. Spread you open with my hands and fuck you into the mattress. Fill you up. You'll be so fucking tight, Lucas. It'll drive me mad. You'll want me to come inside you."

"Will you?"

"Fuck yes because you'll beg for it." Then his body is curling forward as he spills to the sounds of sex ringing in his ears and he knows Lucas has finished too and rather loudly. He pulls himself through it, helplessly caught up, and feels hot cum against his abdomen. 

"Oh fuck, baby," he groans as he stinks like a stone onto his bed. That was one hell of an orgasm. It's still reverberating in his bone marrow.

Unfortunately Lucas doesn't have the luxury to recover in peace. One moment he's blowing his load with a dildo buried in his ass and next he's toppling off the mattress with an awkward squawk. Then his screen goes blank.

"The fuck? Lucas?"

He runs a finger across the touchpad. The screen lights up but Lucas is gone. His drunk post-orgasm brain is still reeling when his phone rings.

"Eliott," comes the tiniest whisper through the receiver, "my mom heard me."

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know! I guess I got too...uh...loud and she came to check on me. I told her I was watching a movie. I don't think she believed me."

It takes everything Eliott has not to laugh out loud. "But you're a terrible liar, babe."

"Don't you think I know that? I panicked! I didn't know what else to say!" Lucas's tinny voice is edging closer to hysteria.

"Hopefully she just thinks you were getting off on porn."

"God, Eliott, that's just as bad! We're going to mass tomorrow. How can I look her in the eye and pretend that I didn't just do…that?"

"Do what?" He asks innocently and he knows damn well Lucas can hear the smile in his voice. "Fuck yourself with a toy because you missed me so much?"

There's a long, pregnant pause. Then Lucas deadpans, "I'm done with you," and the line goes dead.

**Eliott**

Mon amour?

  
  


Mon chou??

  
  


Ma moitié?! 🥺

**Lucas**

Omg

What?

**Eliott**

You were incredible

💦

**Lucas**

🖕🏻

**Eliott**

I'm going to have good dreams tonight

(ʃƪ ˘ ³˘) ❤

**Lucas**

dork

**Eliott**

Jtdr pqt

**Lucas**

🥰

  
  



	7. Dimanche

Eliott surprises Lucas when he meets him at Gare de Lyon late that evening. The place is packed and the noise, chaotic and harsh, is edging closer and closer to intolerable. He's on edge. He's never been comfortable in places like this so he hangs back, out of the way from the busier sections of starry-eyed tourists who've flocked to the city on holiday, and scans the crowd for any sign of his boyfriend.

Then Eliott spots him, an angelic face in the sea of harassed commuters, and wonders if Lucas has any idea how many people fall in love with him every day. The number would probably shock Lucas to the core. Eliott's heart is ready to jump out of his chest. Butterflies tickle his stomach. There's already a smile stretching across his face as he pushes away from the wall and places himself in Lucas's trajectory. Their eyes meet and Lucas's toothy grin is as instantaneous as it is heart stopping. 

"What are you doing here?" Has his eyes always sparkled that brightly?

"I couldn't wait to see you," Eliott admits meekly, holding out a bouquet of pink roses.

Lucas's laugh, loud and barking, rings across the station as he takes the bouquet. He’s cheeks are just as pink as the blooms. Eliott thinks it’s adorable. "Come here," he says quietly as he grabs Eliott's collar to drag him down to his level. The kiss is tender and has them both smiling against each other's lips.

"Thank you," he whispers. The sincerity in his voice is heartbreaking.

Eliott shrugs meekly. "Never got flowers before?"

Lucas shakes his head, lips pressed together in a bland smile. "Nope. Never."

Eliott can't believe his ears. Who the fuck wouldn't immediately want to subject Lucas to hundreds of romantic gestures? He grins, thinking of the surprises he has waiting for Lucas back at his apartment, and presses a quick kiss against his cheek. Better now than never.

They see Lucas's mom off at the front of the station with hugs and kisses. Lucas slips his hand into his as they watch the cab ease into the flow of traffic. Eliott squeezes the hand in his, getting Lucas's attention. "Ready?" Lucas's expression so unguarded, his eyes so soft and sweet, that Eliott wants to cup that adorable face and kiss him at least a hundred times. 

"Want to grab some dinner?" Eliott grins, immediately making Lucas suspicious. His eyes narrow. "What's that look for?"

"Nothing. Just follow me," Eliott says sweetly before they catch the bus to Lucas's flatshare.

Eliott's mission falls by the wayside when Lucas presses him up against the wall and kisses him the moment the front door closes behind them. They had behaved themselves on the ride over doing little more than holding hands but now that Eliott's backed into a wall with Lucas kissing him breathless he wonders how they managed this far without completely losing themselves. 

The kiss is a far cry from the chaste one shared at the station. Lucas slips his tongue past Eliott's lips as soon as their parted because,  _ oh my god _ , he never wanted anything more than to have Lucas Lallemant kiss him right here right now. He is melting against Lucas, nearly toppling over, when Lucas suddenly pulls back, looking guilty.

"Shit! Mika and Lisa!"

"They're not here."

"How do you know that?"

"I told them I was going to bring you back. If they assumed we were going to go at it as soon as we got here that's on them."

"You kicked my roommates out?" Eliott shrugs sheepishly. "You shameless bastard. I love you."

Eliott laughs and pulls Lucas to his bedroom. Lucas pauses the moment Eliott opens the door and takes a deep, steadying breath. The mixed scent of dozens of flowers wafts around them. Blooms of all kinds and sizes decorate the room and strings of fairy lights douse everything in soft yellow light. It's a bit much but Eliott has always been a hopeless romantic at heart so Lucas will just have to deal. 

"I didn't know what your favorite flower is so I got a little of everything. Do you like it?" 

Lucas however remains quiet and then his eyes turn as glassy as cyan marbles.

_ Oh shit. Oh no no no. _

Before Eliott rockets into a complete panic Lucas rounds on him and hides his face in the crook of his neck. "I love it." His voice is soft and reedy. "I love  _ you _ . You're so fucking good to me, Eliott." 

Eliott wraps his arms around him and squeezes tight. He kisses the top of his messy hair, letting Lucas have as much time as he needs to calm down. Not that he needs to. Eliott wears his heart on his sleeve but for Lucas it's entirely different. He's learning he can open up and that Eliott will still love every single facet of him but it'll take time. "You deserve it, Lucas."

Finally Lucas looks up and gives him the happiest smile ever in recorded history. His cheeks are rosy and wet, and so's Eliott's collar by proxy. "Sorry."

Eliott cups his face and thumbs his tears away gently. "Don't apologize," he says. God this boy is so damn sweet. How can he be so sweet after all he's been through? 

"Ok," he says simply. 

It's a start.

Then they are kissing again. The fervent hunger simmering beneath their skin for the past week is nowhere to be found, replaced by something tender and so achingly soft. The desire will return but right now they want each other tenderly with their emotions laid bare and raw.

They take their time undressing one another and when Eliott finally draws Lucas into his lap they are both naked and needy. Lucas's skin is still warm from the Mediterranean sun and smells faintly of shea butter. Their lips move against each other slow and languid but once and a while Lucas bites Elliott's lower lip and tugs ever so gently. What a tease.

"How do you want it?" 

"Like this," Lucas returns breathlessly against Eliott's mouth. "Just like this."

"Hands or my mouth?"

"Hands. God I want your hands on me."

They've neglected that part of themselves for far too long. A full body shudder runs through Lucas when Eliott wraps a hand around their cocks. He whispers against soft pleas against Eliott's jaw as he gets them both off. 

"Fuck, I want to come," Lucas chuckles softly, it sounds like he's been running, "but also not."

"I know what you mean." They've waited so long to be together it seems a shame to end things so quickly. He leans forward to kiss Lucas's chin. "Wanna cool down?"

Lucas nods and rolls off Eliott's lap. They hunker down on the bed, arms and legs intertwined. They kiss slowly. Gradually working their way back into a fevered pitch. Eliott slips out of Lucas's arms and digs around a desk drawer, shuddering when he feels the tips of Lucas's finger stroke his back.

He rips the condom open with his teeth and carefully rolls it down his index finger before coating it with lube. He rounds on Lucas and presses him back onto the bed until he's covering him with his own bbody. Lucas moans softly, completely and utterly docile, and it turns Eliott on so damn much.

"Remember you wanted me to fuck you into the mattress?"

Lucas's eyes are blown wide as he breathes, "Yeah."

His hand slips between his thighs. Lucas shudders, sucking in a deep breath. He presses his index finger against his hole and it slips in easy enough. He's so tight and hot around him and the noise of relief he makes makes Eliott's blood boil. He can't stop thinking of good it's going to feel when he has his cock buried inside Lucas.

Eliott adjusts the condom until he has two fingers covered and works them both inside Lucas, stretching and then scissoring, lapping up Lucas's reaction. His legs spread wide. His back arches, neglected cock, pink and fat, curves up toward his belly. He's indecent. He's so fucking hot. Eliott wants to memorize the sight because he knows Lucas would never let him capture this with his phone. It's far too intimate and raw. He adds a third finger, moving in and out, until Lucas is open and loose and impatient.

"Hands and knees, Lucas."

The noise Lucas makes is indescribable. Eliott rolls a new condom on and kneels between Lucas's legs and lines their bodies up. The blunt tip of his cock presses against his hole, full of sordid intent, but he pauses just to tease Lucas a little longer.

"Will you just fuck me already," Lucas whines. "God!"

Eliott thrusts forward, fucking into Lucas's body until he bottoms out. His cock is squeezed tight as he feels Lucas's walls close in on him. A long, satisfied moan rumbles up and out of Lucas's throat and Eliott can't believe how hot it is.

"You feel so good, baby." He retracts a little. He doesn't go far. Just enough so he can ram himself forward again, hard and deep, making Lucas keen in earnest. 

It's rough. Rougher than they've ever gone at it before. But they are both so fucking hungry for it. Eliott lets his hunger overwhelm him and he buries himself over and over inside Lucas. Skin slaps skin. Lucas is shoved further up the bed, moaning as his cock bounces against his tummy with each thrust. Eliott grips the headboard for purchase. The new angle has Lucas's body trembling like a leaf. They are both panting hard, utterly out of their minds with want.

"Baby, you close?" Eliott can only grunt. He can feel his dick swell inside Lucas just from his words. "I want it," he moans softly. "I want you to come inside me. Please."

He said he'd have Lucas begging for it. Eliott pulls out long enough to roll the condom off, and rams back, bare, ready to blow his load the moment their bodies reconnect. Lucas's head snaps back. He fists his cock. A few pulls and he comes with the sweetest moan Eliott's ever heard. It's overwhelming with nothing to block the sensations and he spills quickly, without preamble, but keeps moving, letting Lucas's body milk his orgasm, filling him up again and again. 

It's a long, long moment before they trust themselves to make a move. Slowly Eliott pulls out gingerly. A possessive part of him wants to watch his come trickle out of Lucas but that feels like a bit too much intimacy but makes note to ask Lucas later if he can and flops back down on the bed, dizzy.

"That was…."

"Wow?"

A tired smile tugs at Lucas's lips but his eyes are clear and bright. "Yeah and really fucking messy. We need to clean up."

They freshen up in the shower before they are back in bed, rosy and soft from the warm water and mindblowing sex. They lay together for minutes or hours. It doesn't matter. Who cares? Eliott snuggles against Lucas's chest, lulled by the steady beat of his heart against his ear. 

"I didn't delete your recording," Eliott admits, guilty. "I can if you want me to though…"

Lucas presses a kiss into Eliott's hair and whispers, "it's ok. I didn't delete your video either."

They continue to talk in hushed tones about everything and nothing of significance as Lucas gently plays with his hair until his stomach gives a loud inelegant grumble and they both shake with quiet giggles.

"Sorry. Train food just doesn't cut it."

"Wait here. I have something else for you," Eliott says, kissing Lucas quickly. He hops off the bed and darts into the kitchen stark naked to grab the bread, ham, brie, and half a dozen sugary pastries because they both have a sweet tooth, and a bottle of cheap Moscato. Peels of laughter follow him. It's not a fancy meal since he blew most of his money on the flowers but Lucas is delighted nonetheless. They make sandwiches and eat with their fingers and Lucas swears it's the best thing he's ever eaten.

"Thank you, Eliott," Lucas later says when he returns from taking the leftovers back to the kitchen. He's retreated under the blanket, legs drawn up, cheek resting on his knees. He looks so sweet like that. Eliott plops down next to him, showering his upper arm with kisses. "For the flowers and…"

Eliott rests his chin on the bend of Lucas's elbow, grinning mischievously. "And the sexting and camsex?"

Lucas grins back, blushing. "That too. But you know just being here with me. It's...nice."

"Dating is supposed to be nice."

"I wouldn't know. This is all new to me. I've never really had someone like you in my life before...someone I loved."

Eliott wants to melt and feels his eyes start to string. He kisses his way up Lucas's arm and buries his face in his neck. "I love you too, Lucas. More than anything."

  
  



End file.
